Semiconductor fabrication facilities (FABs) are factories where integrated chips are manufactured. The fabrication of integrated chips is performed by operating upon a semiconductor wafer with a plurality of processing steps (e.g., etching steps, patterning steps, deposition steps, implantation steps, etc.) to form millions or billions of semiconductor devices on and within the semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafers are subsequently diced to form multiple integrated chips from a single wafer. Semiconductor FABs often have throughputs of tens of thousands of wafer a month. Due to processing variations, the quality of different wafers may vary. Therefore, in order to track a wafer and its associated chips, identification marks are formed on each wafer. The identification marks facilitate traceability of wafers throughout the manufacturing process for fault analysis.